Mario and Sonic Celebrates Christmas!
by LaughItOut226
Summary: Read the title. R
1. Chapter 1

FastReader22: Hey, people! Long time since I wrote a fic. This one is for Christmas and the next one would probably be on New Year. And let's get to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Don't own Mario, don't own Sonic, don't own Nintendo, don't own Sega…I wonder who actually reads all of this…

It was a peaceful Wednesday morning. Peach drew the curtains. Snow was falling gently from the sky and piling up slowly. She went to the telephone. "Hello? Daisy?"

Daisy was in her house finding a jacket to wear. She answered, "Yes, this is Daisy. And I'm finding a jacket to wear right now."

"This is Peach. I need something to do urgently."

"Hmm…we can go shopping," Daisy suggested as she threw a blue jacket on her bed.

Peach shook her head, "Nah, I want to do something…indoors." She looked around her room. Neat and tidy, clothes washed, floor mopped…what else could she do in her room?

Daisy asked, "Why don't you just step outside your castle for one second and Bowser will kidnap you, and Mario will save you, and you won't feel bored?"

"Oh please," groaned Peach, "I went through that for over thousands of times."

Daisy said, "The only thing left to do is to help me find a jacket!"

Peach sighed, "About the jacket, you could wear the one you wore in the Winter Olympics."

Daisy's eye brightened. She squealed, "Great idea! Luigi will totally like that." She opened her second wardrobe. As she did, a photograph fell on the floor. She picked it up.

It was the photograph of all of them, including Team Sonic, at the closing ceremony of the Winter Olympics at Vancouver. The twenty-four players, including the referees with the fireworks at the back. Daisy smiled as she saw the faces of her friends. She took the photograph with her Winter Olympics attire and went back to the phone.

Daisy asked, "Speaking for Winter Olympics, did you ever call the others since then?"

"Nope, you?"

"Me too. Why don't we both call them? Maybe we can have a gathering in your castle on Christmas."

Peach nodded, "Good idea! Let's tell the others first. Call you later!"

"Bye!"

Peach went down the stairs to find Toad. "Toad! We were thinking that we call Sonic and his friends over to my castle to celebrate Christmas…" And with that, the news of it was passed to all of their friends.

Mario was informed by Peach and Luigi was informed by Daisy. Mario said, "I call Sonic and you call Tails. I can't wait till they arrive!"

Peach went to the kitchen. She called, "Cook, are you able to make a huge buffet on Christmas for Sonic and friends?"

"Is Bowser invited?" the cook questioned.

"Everybody but him and Junior too," Peach said.

The cook gave Peach some pieces of paper. "Here, select the food and quantities you want me to cook."

"Thank you so much!" Peach exclaimed as she went over to her room and ticked the recipes.

"Hmm…we better get some pepperoni pizza, pasta, mushrooms for our own case...and of course, turkey, meat, potato and pudding. But what does Sonic and his friends eat?" Peach wondered aloud. She shut her eyes to recall what Amy had told her.

(Peach's flashback)

After practicing their figure skating, Peach asked Amy, "Shall we get something to eat?"

"Sure, but I don't eat mushrooms," Amy smiled.

"Then what do you eat?"

Amy replied, "I eat hot dogs, hamburgers, all things from Mobius. But Sonic loves Chili Dogs, they're hot dogs with chili."

"What about the others?"

"Tails eats Chili Dogs too, just with extra cheese. And other than Sonic, Tails, Sally, Sonia, Manic and Goobster, the others just eat normal stuff, but sometimes they try Chili Dogs too."

(End of Flashback)

Peach wrote down at the back of the recipe for mushrooms, "_Make 20 Chili Dogs, 50 hot dogs, 35 hamburgers for Sonic and friends_"

She smiled in delight as she returned the recipes back to the cook. It was going to be the best Christmas ever!

**Review please, the next chapter will be up quick.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang for the fifth time that evening on the 25th of December. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Peach, Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth were already chatting in the living room.

Mario opened the door. It was Sonic and his friends! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Vector, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Cosmo, Charmy and Espio arrived. It got really crowded and noisy when they came.

Daisy smiled, "Amy! Blaze! How are you?"

They went over and gave hugs. Amy squealed, "Long time no see! We invited a few more people over but it's not really a lot."

"Hey, Charmy! Over here!" waved Toad.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were standing and chatting along. Mario asked, "So how's everything going with Eggman?"

"Okay," shrugged Sonic, "He's getting kinda lame without new inventions. What about Bowser?"

Luigi sighed, "It's snowing here so he stopped kidnapping Peach. But something tells me that he's getting a huge plan up his sleeves for New Year."

The doorbell rang again. Toadette opened the door this time. "Merry Christmas!" Standing there were Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Candy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong and Funky Kong. They grinned and stepped in the castle. Before Toadette could close the door, Wario and Waluigi came.

"Uh, merry Christmas," Toadette said awkwardly. Peach had invited them, which was very weird.

She closed the door and went back to talk with Cream and the others.

"Okay everybody! Listen up!" yelled Mario. "We're having dinner soon so drop whatever you're holding and then head to the dining table to have the dinner, okay?"

Everybody walked over to the Christmas and placed their presents there, piling it on top of one another.

They then walked to the dining room with the huge chandelier. The cook was putting the last dish on the table. He smiled, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!" they replied with a cheery tone. Everybody took their seats and started to eat.

It sure was a rare sight of them eating and talking together without any problems or stress and just staying happy the whole way.

"And once you're done, get some pudding," Peach had instructed. The cook joined them in the dinner and it really was a great dinner.

Silver asked, "Should we open our presents later?"

"Sure!" they exclaimed in delight. Opening presents after dinner? What fun they were going to have in a night!

Yoshi smiled, "Have some chili dogs, Mario. They're nice."

"Thanks, Yoshi," Mario took the chili dog and took a bite. "Mama-mia! This is delicious!"

The rest laughed and they all took a chili dog each with Sonic taking extras. Sonic said, "These chili dogs are so yummy! You seriously are a great cook!"

The cook laughed and said, "Thanks for your compliment! It took quite long before become the cook of Princess Peach."

"Don't rush, Cream," Vanilla told her, "We can wait for you. Want some more potato?"

Cream nodded.

It was around eight fifteen when everybody finished their dinner and they headed back to the living room for the present opening time.

"Ooh! What a cute top!" Peach cried as she opened the present Mario gave her. It was dark pink top with sparkling diamonds making the shape of a heart. Peach then picked up a present behind her. "I got you something too!"

Mario said, "It's some Nike sport shoes! Cool! Thank you so much Peach!" They then hugged.

Luigi was nervous because he did not know if Daisy would like the present he gave her. Daisy lifted the cover. She gasped, "What? A puppy? Luigi, you're the sweetest person ever!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and picked the puppy up. It was a baby husky which was cuter than anything.

Luigi blushed and then opened the present Daisy gave him. He exclaimed, "Ayiya, I love it!" It was a green overall with the words "LUIGI 4EVER".

"I had to find a tailor who could sew that up. Merry Christmas, Luigi!"

Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth Yoshi and Birdo were opening their presents. Toad received a tie with red and yellow stripes. Toadette got bright yellow ribbons to tie her braids, Toadsworth got a vest, Yoshi got a pair of shoes and Birdo received a blue bow.

Next group was D.K and Candy. Candy opened her present, "Ooh! A camera!" She immediately switched it on and snapped some photos.

Donkey smiled then opened his. Inside were six muffins; joined together had the message "D.K and Candy". They then hugged and enjoyed the Christmas music.

Moving on, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny and Funky were next. "Cool! I finally get the Mario Kart DS cartridge! Thanks so much, Dixie!" Diddy squealed.

Tiny opened her present. "A rainbow coloured beret! It's so cute, Funky!" Funky gave a smile and shrugged, "I don't see why I couldn't just walk to the hat shop to get it."

Dixie opened her present. In it were a makeup set and a shirt with the words "Are you as cool as me?"

Funky opened his present. A pair of sunglasses sat in the display case together with a card. Funky read it, "Yo, Funky! Merry Christmas from Dixie and I!" Funky thought, "_Kids, ever so cool. Ever so young."_

Wario and Waluigi checked out their present. Wario opened his one, "A PSP? Sweet, thanks, Waluigi!"

Waluigi opened his, "Are you kidding me? A WarioWare: D.I.Y cartridge? Well, what could I expect from you?"

Sonic and Amy were next. Amy opened hers. "Wow, a new Piko Piko Hammer!" She gave Sonic a hug and then released so he could open his gift.

"Chili dog vouchers? Amy, I couldn't have anything less for my present!" And then they gave yet another hug.

Tails and Cosmo were behind them. Cosmo silently opened the box. She gasped, "A bouquet of roses! They're so nice smelling!" Tails blushed and then opened his one. In it was a toolbox with new tools of all sorts in it. "Gee, thanks for giving me this. My old tools are getting rusting already."

Blaze opened her box. "A necklaces with the Sol Emeralds! Not the real ones of course but…where did you get it?"

"I had to draw them out and ask a guy to carve out the shape," Silver explained. He opened the box, "A surfboard with my name on it? Thank you, Blaze."

Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and Rouge were sitting besides of them. "How sweet," Vanilla commented.

Cream eagerly tore open the wrapping paper of her present. "Oh, Mommy! You bought me a packet of lollipops? Thank you, Mommy!"

Cheese pushed open the cover of his present. "Chaos!" he cried, at the sight of a yellow bow tie. Cream smiled and gave him a hug.

Rouge said, "Vanilla, I know that it would be unusual to give you a present but I really think you would like it. Merry Christmas." She handed the present over.

Vanilla opened it. "Oh my, it's a dress! And Cheese has something to give you too!" Cheese nodded. Rouge smiled and opened it.

"Ooh, it's a green gem! How could I thank you, Cheese?"

Vector, Charmy and Espio were last in line. Vector opened the present, "Dear Vector, hope you would like the present I sent you. Merry Christmas, Charmy." He looked inside. "You bought a soccerball?"

"Yup, I knew you liked sports so I thought maybe you'll like soccer too. My turn!" He lifted the cover. "A can of honey? Did you steal it, Espio?"

"Nope, I went to get it from a farm. Merry Christmas, Charmy. Now it's my turn." He opened his present. It was a carton of apple juice. "Thanks, Vector!"

And that was the end of the line. Everybody had opened their presents and everybody was happy.

They then stood together to sing some Christmas songs and then took some photos with one another and then they all chatted for a little while before the clock stroked midnight.

"Look at the time," Sonic said, "It's time we go back to our hotel."

Mario smiled, "Okay for us, you can visit anytime."

"Merry Christmas and a happy new year!" they exclaimed before going back to their houses and hotel.

**A/N I wrote this on Christmas Eve because I'm going out on Christmas. And I did rush through this so it is weird that everybody only has a present. Oh look at the time, it's almost Christmas. Merry Christmas to everybody!**


End file.
